A vehicle radar system with a panoramic field of view, i.e. with three-hundred-sixty degrees (360°) of coverage, is desirable for various vehicle functions such as automated driving and object detection for collision warning. A proposed system uses six radar units, one unit at each of the four corners of the vehicle, a fifth unit directed forward of the vehicle, and a sixth unit directed rearward of the vehicle. This configuration is undesirably expensive, and makes integration/fusion of the six signals from the six units difficult and complex.